Mobile phones and handheld devices are in widespread use. The devices are often expensive, leading users to purchase protective phone cases to prevent damage to the phones from dropping or everyday use. It can be difficult for users to maintain their grip on the phone during activities such as texting, browsing, and taking pictures or selfies. Furthermore, phones and the phone screens can be utilized in different orientations, depending on the desired use and the preferences of the user.